There is conventionally proposed a compound-eye image pickup device that has plural image pickup sections and generates a stereoscopic image. The compound-eye image pickup device generates the stereoscopic image on the basis of plural viewpoint images that are generated by the plural image pickup sections respectively, and displays this stereoscopic image on a monitor for stereoscopic display.
The stereoscopic feel of the stereoscopic image that is picked-up at the compound-eye image pickup device depends on distance between the both eyes of the user and the distance from the monitor for stereoscopic display to the user, and therefore, there is the problem that, with regard to the stereoscopic function of the compound-eye image pickup device, differences between individuals are great. Thus, in a compound-eye image pickup device, the parallax of the plural viewpoint images can be adjusted in accordance with operation of the user, and the stereoscopic feel of the stereoscopic image is thereby adjusted.
Thus, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-73012 (hereinafter called Patent Document 1), there is disclosed a technique of carrying out parallax amount adjustment that suits the intentions of the user who carried out the parallax amount adjustment initially, regardless of the type of the display that displays the stereoscopic image.
In the technique of Patent Document 1, information relating to adjustment of the parallax amount is created on the basis of a request to change the parallax amount, and this is converted into information of a unit that does not depend on the type of the display, and is recorded. Then, when the recorded information is read-out, information relating to adjustment of the parallax amount is created on the basis of this information, and an image for stereoscopic display is generated on the basis of this information.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-221700 (hereinafter called Patent Document 2), there is disclosed a technique of specifying the parallax that suits the intentions of the user while the stereoscopic image is being displayed.
In the technique of Patent Document 2, the limit parallax of a stereoscopic image that was displayed on a display device is specified in accordance with the instruction of a user, and image processing is carried out so that the appropriate parallax is realized before the stereoscopic image is displayed.
However, when there are problems in the initial stage, e.g., when there are problems with the parallax amount itself that is determined from the plural viewpoint images obtained by the image pickup sections, or when the object of parallax adjustment can no longer be detected, there is the problem that parallax adjustment cannot be carried out appropriately even if the techniques of Patent Documents 1 and 2 are used.
The present invention is proposed in view of these circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a playback device, a compound-eye image pickup device, a playback method and a non-transitory computer readable medium, that can carry out parallax adjustment appropriately even when there are problems with the parallax amount itself that is determined from plural viewpoint images or when the object of parallax adjustment can no longer be detected.